


A Simple Cold

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Being sick is one thing. The worry about it is another.





	A Simple Cold

With Kit moving sluggishly, the men were concerned.

A vicious sneeze and there was panic.

The 327th had enjoyed the fact that they had not one but TWO whole Jedi to spoil and learn peace with in garrison.

The plague, a virus Fracture said, had run through while Aayla was away, and Kit had seemed immune.

"It is just a cold," Kit protested, but he went to Fracture, determined to not worry a single one of them more than necessary.

An hour later, Bly informed Aayla to steer clear, as Kit was sick, and they could not risk her too.


End file.
